There has been conventionally known a resistive film type touch panel (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-146138). In such a touch panel, a decorative film is pasted on an upper substrate through an OCA (Optical Clear Adhesive). However, when the decorative film is pasted on the upper substrate, an input load of the touch panel increases. Therefore, there is a problem that an operation feeling of the touch panel is deteriorated and a manufacturing cost increases.
On the other hand, there has been also known a resistive film type touch panel without the decorative film and the OCA by directly printing a decorative layer on the transparent conductive film of the upper substrate. In the touch panel, as compared with the touch panel with the decorative film, the operation feeling of the touch panel is improved and the manufacturing cost is reduced.